O Observador
by Nina-osp
Summary: "Eu nunca serei um personagem dessa história. Meu papel será, sempre, o de observador.".:One-sided BrasilxJapão. Não gosta não leia.:.


-Puxa, a Brasil é realmente bonita, não acha, Feliks? – perguntou Lituânia, saindo da sala de reuniões.

-Tipo, totalmente! Se ela, tipo, usasse uma saia ou outra de vez em quando, ficaria totalmente maravilhoso!

_Eles estão errados, _pensou Japão, deixando o local logo em seguida. _Ela não é simplesmente linda. É bem mais do que isso._

A verdade é que Kiku vinha observando Marina há algum tempo, já. Não somente sua beleza, que por si só já atraia muitos olhares cobiçosos; não, o país do sol nascente não admirava Brasil somente pela aparência, mas também por sua personalidade tão... Curiosa, do ponto de vista asiático.

Marina era inteligente, isso é fato. Sempre foi e sempre seria muito inteligente. Era uma das coisas da qual Portugal, enquanto metrópole, sempre se gabou a respeito. Brasil era capaz de surgir com respostas rápidas para qualquer comentário maldoso da parte de Argentina, principalmente sobre futebol. E ela era uma das únicas que se interessava pelos assuntos discutidos nas reuniões mundias, de modo que sempre dava ideias criativas para tentar melhorar o mundo.

Depois, a brasileira era extremamente agradável. Um dos poucos americanos que se interessava verdadeiramente em aprender sobre novas culturas. Ela conversava com todos de igual para igual, e se dava muito bem com a maior parte deles. No aniversário de 100 anos de imigração japonesa no Brasil, por exemplo, Kiku passou um mês na casa de Marina, com a brasileira mostrando-lhe, empolgada, todos os aspectos de sua cultura que foram modificados pela imigração. Japão não sabia ser possível a um ser humano ter tanto entusiasmo.

...Bem, além de Itália, é claro.

Brasil também era divertida. Era praticamente impossível ficar perto dela ser rir. Até de Alemanha ela conseguia arrancar um sorriso suave. Ela falava muito, de fato, mas o sorriso constantemente presente no rosto dela era contagiante. Nenhuma nação conseguia olhar para ela sem sorrir – até Rússia sorria de forma diferente para ela! Ela tinha um ótimo senso de humor e quase nunca estava triste.

Marina também era gentil; qualquer um que já a visitara sabia disso. Ela era uma excelente anfitriã, que fazia de tudo para que seus hóspedes se sentissem à vontade. Cozinhava bem, conversava... Até servia de guia turístico, se necessário. E seu lado maternal era surpreendente; vários dos animais que ela mantinha em casa estavam abandonados ou machucados. Ela os achara na rua, cuidara deles e os animais, gratos, permaneciam lá. Alguns dos selvagens passavam longos períodos fora, mas acabavam voltando ocasionalmente, para comer ou só descansar. E Brasil os acolheria sempre, com um sorriso no rosto.

E, por fim, havia a beleza. Nenhuma nação poderia negar que Marina era bonita. Era alta, em torno dos 175 cm. A pele era morena, queimada de sol. Pernas gloriosamente compridas, cintura fina, quadril largo e seios fartos – n-não que ele reparasse nisso! – Os cabelos eram compridos, macios e brilhantes, caindo com leves ondulações castanhas até a cintura. Os olhos cor de chocolate eram gentis, alegres e profundos; não se via sombra alguma, mas não era difícil se perder no olhar dela. O rosto era fino, com traços delicados. Lábios carnudos e rosados, e mesmo quando Marina estava séria, tinha "ares de riso". Os dentes eram tão brancos que quase ofuscavam quem os olhasse por tempo demais.

Japão poderia falar daquela morena por dias a fio, se quisesse. Até os defeitos dela (como, por exemplo, a pobreza e a violência) pareciam manchas insignificantes perto de seu esplendor. Se parasse para pensar, Kiku acabaria percebendo que a amava, que queria abraça-la, beijá-la, ou simplesmente ficar com ela, vendo-a sorrir.

Só havia uma coisa impedindo-o.

-Che, que reunião cansativa! – reclamou Argentina, enquanto saía, espreguiçando-se.

-Ah, qual é, _Arge_! Não é tão ruim! – disse a morena, saindo a seu lado. – Veja por este lado; estamos ajudando a resolver os problemas do mundo! – ela parecia tão otimista...

E lá estava ele; o motivo da angústia do japonês.

O anel de prata _argentina_ no dedo dela.

O mesmíssimo anel que simbolizava o relacionamento de Marina com seu namorado argentino.

_Martín._

Belíssimos olhos azuis, cabelo loiro propositalmente bagunçado, seu sorriso torto característico. Argentina sem dúvida era bonito, sim, e charmoso. Era dramático, claro, mas era feliz. Boa pinta, divertido e jovem.

O ideal para Brasil.

E não um japonês baixinho, velho e simples como ele próprio.

Martín era brilhante, de uma geração diferente. Podia muito bem ser confundido com o sol, se Marina já não o fosse. Kiku era a lua; anciente, simples. Uma dessas nações de mais de um milênio, e que passava o dia refletindo sobre os velhos tempos.

Ela merecia algo melhor.

Os olhos azuis de Martín captaram o olhar do oriental para a brasileira, que tagarelava sobre alguma coisa sem importância. E ele viu o que aqueles olhos escuros carregavam; a angústia, a dor e a solidão daquela nação com incontáveis guerras e mais de dois mil anos nas costas.

-Hey, _hermosa_... – ele começou. – Aquele não é o _Japón_ olhando para você?

-Hm? – ela olhou. – É, você tem razão! – o sorriso aumentou uns dois dentes. – Vem, _Arge_! Vamos dar um oi pra ele! – e, agarrando o braço do namorado, arrastou-o na direção do asiático.

-_Olá_, Kiku! – ela exclamou, abraçando o oriental. – Como vai você?

-_K-konnichiwa_, Brasil-_chan_. – respondeu o tímido japonês, envergonhado demais para retribuir o abraço. – Estou bem _arigatou_. E você?

-'Tô bem também, obrigada!~ - e ela sorriu, aquele sorriso que o derretia por dentro. Sem se dar conta, passou a olhar e, corado, sorrir para a brasileira, que voltara a falar sobre algo sem importância.

E, nos olhos escuros do oriental, Martín viu afeto, um afeto que nunca vira nos olhos do nipônico. Um afeto único, de quem daria tudo para que o amado fosse feliz. O afeto de quem cuida, de quem se importa.

O afeto que dominava os olhos de Arthur toda vez que ele falava dos tempos de colônia de Alfred.

Kiku sentiu o olhar do platino sobre si, e o olhou de volta, o sorriso sumindo, e acenou com a cabeça. Um comprimento formal, entre rivais (rivais? Desde quando ele rivalizava com Argentina?), mas não sem certo respeito.

_Cuide bem dela_, os olhos do asiático diziam. _Você não sabe o tesouro que tem_.

_Não se preocupe_, os orbes azul-elétrico responderam_. Cuidarei._

E, enquanto o casal se afastava, a morena abraçada ao braço do amado, e este fingindo ouvir o que ela dizia, mas apenas prestando atenção em sua voz – e _Oh_! Que bela voz! -, Kiku chegou a uma conclusão.

_Eu nunca serei um personagem dessa história. Meu papel será, sempre, o de observador_.

* * *

><p>Olá, galera bonita aqui do !=D<p>

Cá estou eu, com _mais uma_ fic inútil de Hetalia. E dessa vez ela nem é canon, hein =P (Pelo menos não de acordo com a série, apesar de ser canon históricamente falando).

Bem, eu tenho esse projeto guardado há algum tempo, já. Mas só agora animei de digitar ele todo =P

Eu pretendo digitar muitas fics até que eu viaje no dia 14, então esperem atualizações!~

Mas eu não garanto que serão aqui, no , já que eu também tenho um bocado de originais...=/

Oh well! Se quiserem ler meus outros textos retartados, é só avisar que eu mando o link da minha conta no dA e do Tumblr que eu pretendo criar pra eles!

Kissus e...

Reviews?=D


End file.
